


Silly Tiger

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Bulimia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian starts using bulimia to control his weight and Jim finds out. For Anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Tiger

It was just one comment. Jim didn't mean it. It was one thing it shouldn't have bothered Sebastian this much but it did. It chewed on the corners of his mind until nothing was left but Jim's snap circling around beating him up from the inside. 

'Do you really need another roll Sebastian?'

They'd been at dinner. The rolls were free and he was starving. He hadn't eaten since leaving the house that morning which was almost ten hours ago. 

'Do you really need another roll Sebastian?'

He wasn't the man he had once been in the army. That was plain to see in the wall length mirror they had in the men's room where Sebastian stood staring at his quickly aging body. His abs were softer, his chest less defined and his cheeks drooped slightly. He was no longer an eighteen year old boy. He was fat. He was fat and he'd taken two rolls just to piss Jim off. 

'Do you really need another roll Sebastian?'

The rolls turned to lead in his belly. Thick, heavy bars of lead churning and mocking him. Pointing out the fat growing on his old six pack, reminding him his jeans fit too tight and he wasn't able to out run that bad client today. 

'Do you really need another roll Sebastian?'

Sebastian pushed open one of the black metal doors that led into a small bathroom stale with a white toilet glinting in the overhead lighting. Taunting him. The rolls grew heavier in his stomach and he fell to his knees. 

He didn't need those rolls. Jim had been right. He was fat. He didn't need to eat more and get fatter. He started heaving not caring if anyone was in here to listen or judge him. He had to do this. He didn't need those rolls. When he was done his stomach felt light again, a pathetic little grin danced across his face and he wiped the back of his hand across his bottom lip. No harm done. He felt so much better. 

"There you are. Foods here. I took a bite of yours, its cold now." Jim didn't even bother to glance up at Sebastian; he was texting away and nibbling at his soup. If the man had taken a bite Sebastian's plate didn't show it. Jim ate like a bird. 

Sebastian eyed his steak and potatoes skeptically. The steak was huge, it's juices oozed out around it creating a little moat that the potatoes absorbed no doubt making them soft and creamy. Perfect. "I'm not hungry." He slid the plate closer to the middle and sipped on his water.

"I told you not to eat those rolls. Don't box it up. That's tacky; you'll pay me back later." Sebastian nodded. That he could deal with as long as he didn't get fat. Jim wouldn't like him fat.

Sebastian stopped eating unless Jim gave him food. If Jim gave him it he would eat it but it’d sit like a rock in his grotesque belly until Jim was distracted enough Sebastian could sneak into the bathroom and purge. The weight lifted immediately leaving behind a sense of success. He was a good boy. 

During sex Jim had a tendency to run his fingers over Sebastian’s scars, most of which spread across his chest where a tiger had marked him. They were long white jagged lines that wrapped around his ribs. Jim’s fingers stilled and he pressed in hard, making Sebastian gasp. “You’re boney.” He said still lost in his post orgasm bliss. 

“Thank you boss.” Sebastian answered bringing a hand up to feel his ribs. Each bone was easily felt under his warm skin but there was still fat clinging to him. Too much fat. 

“It wasn’t a compliment.” Jim’s eyes met Sebastian’s blue ones and he sighed. “What have you been doing my tiger. I hear you, you know? Disgusting.” 

The ex-soldier blushed, something that only happened in Jim’s presence. “I don’t follow sir.” 

“When did it start?” 

“When did what start sir?” Jim’s fingers bit into Sebastian’s skin leaving small bruises. “A month ago…” Sebastian answered weakly. 

“Why?” 

“You know why.” His voice was cold filled with hurt as well as fear. “I am a solider, I am not some house cat. I refuse to get old and fat. I am not a disgusting waste of space.” 

“No one ever said-” 

“NO OF COURSE THEY WOULDN’T BUT LOOK AT ME!” Sebastian crawled off the bed and stood naked in front of Jim. His body was muscular, heavy set for his six foot five frame but not fat, not now with every muscle defined under tan skin. “I can’t just sit around waiting for you to send me a picture so I can set up camp on a roof somewhere and shoot them. I need action. What if someone were to come here? I need to defend us.” 

“You can tiger.” 

“I can’t. Not if I am fat, not if I am worthless to you. Not if I give into the temptation of gluttony!” 

Jim’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head. “You’re a prima dona. Come here.” Sebastian didn’t move. “I gave you an order.” The man’s chest seemed to deflate and he sat down on the edge of the bed. “You are fine Sebastian. I think you are perfect.” 

“Boss-” 

“No hush, I can’t be gentle if I feel like beating you.” Jim’s eyes went dark for a second but quickly softened before his lips brushed Sebastian’s forehead. “I won’t beat you. If you need more action I will find you some but don’t do whatever this is.”

“You hardly eat.” 

“If I eat will you eat with me.” 

Sebastian was silent for a second, assessing what he could give up, thinking about how hard it was to get Jim to eat most days. Slowly he started to nod. “You eat I eat.” 

“Good tiger.”


End file.
